


Between the Lines

by vjs2259



Category: Babylon 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for Endgame. Sometimes a public couple needs to communicate privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applies; not my characters or settings or backgrounds. But they are my words.

 

The comscreeen was blank with static, then lines began to form and coalesce, and then a voice came through, broken and barely discernible: _Message for Captain Sheridan, incoming message for Captain Sheridan. Urgent._

John was still trying to find out the damage the Agamemnon had sustained, and barked out, “What message? Who is it?”

 

Captain James replied, “It’s Ambassador Delenn’s ship. Do you want to take this privately?”

 

“No time, just put it through.” Sheridan replied, his attention returning to the ensign’s report on the status of the engines and navigational computers.

 

“John?” Her voice filled the bridge. Her concern was evident, but the underlying anxiety was apparent only to him.

 

He turned, as if she was actually present. Her voice did that to him. They’d spent so much time apart recently, that he’d adapted to her absence by responding with his complete attention to every word she managed to get through. “What is it, Delenn?” His voice was still a trifle curt; he had a lot of damage to assess.

 

“I was just wondering if you’d survived,” she said ironically.

_Are you coming back to me?_

 

“I’m fine. A little beat up, but fine. The Apollo arrived just in time.”

_I’ll never leave you. I promised you that._

 

“Was there much damage?”

_Were you hurt?_

 

“No, but we still don’t have weapons, and navigation is spotty.”

_I’m fine, and if I was there, I’d show you how good I feel._

 

“Do you need assistance?”

_Do you need me? I will come._

 

“We’re fine. I’ll have to go down to EarthDome soon.”

_I’ll always need you. I want to see you, to hold you._

 

“I have a few things to do. I’ll be there as soon as I’m able.”

_I want to see you too. I cannot stand much more separation._

 

“Well, finish up there, and then come down to EarthDome.”

_Don’t take too long, my love._

 

“Very well. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

_I miss you every moment we’re apart._

 

“All right. Let me know when you plan to arrive.”

_I don’t want to waste any more time._

 

“I will notify you.”

_We will be together soon._

 

“Signing off.”

_I love you._

 

“Farewell for now.”

_I love you, too._

 

 

 


End file.
